How InterHouse Unity Was Finally Achieved
by Hafthand
Summary: A week passed and so far thirtyeight students had ended up under Madame Pomfrey’s care. Neville ended up there twice. Crabbe three times. DrHr


**Title: How Inter-House Unity Was Finally Achieved**

**Author: Hafthand (Ally)**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: A week passed and so far thirty-eight students had ended up under Madame Pomfrey's care. Neville ended up there twice. Crabbe three times. Dr/Hr**

**Disclaimer: Property of J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Okay so I am totally playing with writing styles this week. This is a lovely fun little fic that I just loved to write. Nothing profound or major here. Just some drabble!**

* * *

They just disappeared. One day their Houses had woken up to find them gone. Vanished. Not a word to anyone student or teacher. Uproar was the first reaction. Slytherins blaming Gryffindors. Gryffindors blaming Slytherins. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs blaming Slytherins. Overall it was not looking good. 

The obvious candidates burst into Dumbledore's office to demand their precious ones be handed back. In the end Dumbledore offered no information and Pansy cursed Ron before Harry could interfere. Blaise just stood back and laughed.

Things got progressively worse. Each House seemed to think the other directly responsible for the disappearance. War ensued. Or as much of a war that can occur between teenage wizards who in all honestly were vastly unsupervised.

A week passed and so far thirty-eight students had ended up under Madame Pomfrey's care. Neville ended up there twice. Crabbe three times.

It was Ginny, sporting a magnificent black eye from one Millicent Bullstrode who suggested maybe outright violence was not the right way, though it was possibly, and rapidly, becoming known as the Gryffindor way. Point of fact, she suggested they go about it the Slytherin way. After all, Seamus beating Crabbe unconscious did nothing to further their goal of finding out where Malfoy had taken Hermione. Against her will of course and most likely under Lucius's orders.

Harry saw the genius in the thinking of his red-haired muse and swiftly ordered his Gryffindor army to be more Slytherin like. Luna, who was watching, hissed like a snake before leaving the room.

'Mental that one,' was heard from somewhere in Ron's direction. They weren't sure.

So the plan to infiltrate the Sneaky Slimy House of Slytherin was born. Hope flared in their hearts. Soon now they would discover where Draco had kidnapped their precious Hermione to. Soon, they would have their princess back.

Lavender personally thought it was all a load of codswallop, but she knew better than to voice this in anyone's hearing.

Ron, inspired by his sister's sudden genius, felt intelligence should run in the family and proposed a repeat of second year.

Harry, unwilling to wait a month, but really in fear of brewing such a potion without Hermione's supervision, donned his magic cloak and snuck into Snape's store cupboard where, quite fortuitously, he found a jar of Polyjuice Potion begging to be stolen.

Seamus had a relapse and knocked out both Crabbe and Goyle this time. But all was to the good as now they did not need to think of yet another plan to remove the two dimwits so Harry and Ron could sneak ever so stealth like into the Slytherin Dungeon.

The plan was an utter failure. Harry and Ron, naturally in the guise of Crabbe and Goyle, mysteriously ran into themselves. Much confusion ensued until Snape interrupted and all was made clear. Pansy and Blaise, inspired by rumours of Harry and Ron's second year adventures, had decided to steal some Polyjuice Potion from Snape's store cupboard and sneak into the Gryffindor's common room to find out where Hermione Granger was hiding Draco Malfoy. Against his will of course and most likely under Dumbledore's orders. All four received detention.

Snape was irate. His eye twitched as he looked confusedly between the four. By the time all had been revealed and explained, the twitch was feeling quite at home and decided to stay. Two weeks detention. For stealing.

No one was happy. Well except maybe Lavender, since she didn't really care. She felt they were all overreacting.

So for two weeks no planning could be made. Snape had seen to that. Harry tried begging first McGonagall then Dumbledore. McGonagall told him begging didn't suit him. Dumbledore told him to go to detention. Of course with a sparkle in his eye.

So two weeks of utter misery and worry passed by at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two weeks where the only thing that progressed in the search for the two Head students was the fact that Pansy had thrown a broom at Ron's head, and Blaise now had blisters. Blaise never got blisters. He was horrified.

But as all things must come to an end, so to did their detentions. They rushed to the Great Hall, high on their new freedom and quickly immersed themselves in their separate groups planning the next stage. So much time had passed, who knows what could have happened to Malfoy or Granger, depending which house you were currently from.

In the end, none of it mattered. At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Hermione and Draco. Very much alive, and very much looking normal. She was holding an open book and seemed to be asking him a question. His head was turned towards her, his body hovering protectively over hers as he answered her back in a low murmur.

She smiled, satisfied by his answer. He handed her what appeared to be her bag and each turned away from the other and calmly walked to their respective tables, and their respective friends.

There was silence. Shock would be to weak a word for the feelings running through all those present.

'Hello Harry, Ron. What's for dinner? I was in the library and just worked up such an appetite,' Hermione calmly spoke as she took her customary spot between her two friends. Everyone stared. If they weren't staring at Hermione, they were staring at Draco, who was at that same moment taking his customary seat and greeting his friends.

The silence stretched. The only sound, the food being shoveled onto two plates; one red, and one green.

Suddenly when the breaking point had been reached, it was Ron's unfortunate bad luck to shout out into the utter silence the first thing that came into his head. 'But Pansy threw a broom at me!' he cried with indignation.

Hermione froze in her actions and looked weirdly at Ron. So did Harry. And Ginny. And Neville…well the list goes on.

'You deserved it!' came Pansy's shout from the next table. She was utterly confused at the sudden appearance of their missing Heads after nearly three weeks, that she was thrown off kilter and responded to the Weasel's words.

Well, Ron and Pansy ended up walking out of the Great Hall together. Fighting and screaming at the other, but together none-the-less. Draco simply shrugged at the odd situation and went back to his food. Apparently oblivious to the questioning looks he was receiving.

Ginny sat beside Harry and finally asked Hermione the question on everyone's mind. 'Where were you?'

'Oh in the library. Sorry I am terribly late for dinner,' Hermione said between bites of her turkey.

'What?' Harry managed to get out.

'In the library,' Hermione said very slowly as though Harry were a slow child. 'Why did you all miss me?' Hermione asked and in Ginny's opinion, rather slyly. Unless Ginny was terribly mistaken, and she rarely was in these things, there was a glint of amusement in Hermione's eyes. Sudden realization that she was toying with them made Ginny's back snap straight.

But as fate would have it, no ones questions were to be answered, no one's suspicions confirmed. At that moment Draco Malfoy had reappeared behind Hermione Granger. He leaned in and whispered softly into her ear. To everyone's shock, she smiled coyly and turned to acknowledge him with a slight nod of her head. He reached out and grabbed her hand helping her rise before leading her out of the Great Hall.

Once again, silence reigned.

Unable to comprehend anything at the moment, Blaise felt a need to talk about this. He rushed over to the Gryffindor table, in the most graceful way possible of course, and sat down in Hermione's vacant seat. He immediately launched into conversation with those around him who were too shocked by Hermione and Draco to anything but address him back. Civilly.

Soon the mixing of the tables was a necessity. It was now apparent that though the Heads had been missing for three weeks, none of the Houses had in fact been responsible. All parties who had been involved in the war, or rather skirmishes, felt offended. They had worried and fought to find out where their friends had disappeared to and it didn't look as though they were going to get an answer. Inter-house unity ensued. If only to team up and find out where they had gone and what had occurred.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

McGonagall smiled.

Harry attempted to explain to Crabbe the new plan of knocking out Draco, drinking some Polyjuice then cornering Hermione and trying to find the truth.

Snape's twitch reappeared.

Lavender simply smiled and went on her business, which seemed to be a tall, dark haired Slytherin sixth year.

Seamus had yet another relapse and accidentally knocked out Goyle while attempting to show him a Quidditch play.

Hermione and Draco lay on the couch in their Head's Common room and smiled at each other whispering so only the other heard. Amusement and a look of success was prevalent in their eyes, under the desire of course.

Ron and Pansy were seen snogging under the third tree from the right on the far side of the lake to the left of Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh how delicious! That was fun to write! Ah well just a little drabble in an unusual style!**

**Love, Ally  
****'We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds'  
-Elvis, Suspicious Minds**


End file.
